Day After Day
by VictorVendetta
Summary: No pairings decided. Cross-over... SSBB & Star Ocean 3... Don't like, don't read. Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes. When Master Hand gets desperate for ratings, he decides to bring in more characters... Unoriginal idea is unoriginal, get over it


Wow... Fine, you know what, I want to write a cross-over. Piss off if you don't like it, or gay innuendos.

This chapter is the initialization, therefore, will be not as exciting or funny (hopefully) as later chapters

Rating - T, for suggestive themes and swearing.

So far... The beginning of all hell breaking loose. SO3 has joined the brawl.

There might be more games, based on suggestions (I ENCOURAGE YOU TO REVIEW AND PUT YOUR VOTE IN! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE STORY!)

Mainly set in brawl, as would be indicated by the category I put this story in...

There are no pairings decided yet, I'm trying to keep this story a surprise for myself... Along with that idea... No suggesting pairings, suggest only stuff that I won't be able to prepare. I don't want my pairings to be told to me, one of my pet-peeves... There will be pairing cross-overs, which shouldn't be a problem, considering the fact that most pairings in SSB would be cross-overs anyways.

The way it works is that when I write something, I must keep it (Unless a spelling/grammar error has occurred, in which case I will fix it)

And that's what is going to happen, no refinement here.

So there will be lame jokes. Many lame jokes. However, this was a fun idea for me, unoriginal as it is. No one (as far as I know) has used SO3 in the crossover.

For those that don't know, SO3 is Star Ocean 3... I have two stories of them... If you so desire, please read them. I can't believe I'm advertising my other stories... I guess that just goes to show I'm a review whore (I knew this already)

And on that note. I like reviews, they inspire me to continue...

* * *

_Brawl Universe_

* * *

"Listen up brawlers, due to poor ratings, we've decided to merge some other universes into our own... BYE!"

Pit was listening to this with peaked curiosity, 'new brawlers huh... IT'S ON!'

Not far away, Link started grunting to himself. Peach giggled. ROB started doing a dance. Samus blushed... These five brawlers were to announce to the others that there were going to be new friends to fight! And off they went. Pit first went to his dorm (1) where only Snake and Kirby resided. Kirby seemed to be upset, as that would mean there would be more competition for food. Snake on the other hand, was looking forward to all the chicks.  
Samus went off to tell Zelda and Pikachu (2) who both seemed pretty excited.

The news spread from there, and soon the entire campus was eagerly awaiting the arrival of whoever may come.

* * *

_Star Ocean 3 Universe_

* * *

"Pack your bags everyone! We're off to another world!" Fayt yelled out to everyone from his communicator.

"Must we, fool?" Albel wasn't very interested on going on another adventure...

"But Albel, there will be lots of fighting!"

Albel perked up and said "I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Cliff, Mirage, Maria and Sophia got the Diplo III ready to pick up all the others on Elicoor II, with the exception of Peppita, who was on Vangaurd III, entertaining everyone on the Underdevelopped planet.

_10 Days later_

"This is where that hand guy said to wait." Cliff was getting uncomfortable, after 5 days straight on the Diplo, he was looking forward to solid ground again.

A flash of light and the Diplo vanished.

* * *

_Brawl Universe_

* * *

A flash of light, and a ship appeared, much in the fashion that everyone else showed up. The ship landed, a door opened, and out popped and blond man, who immediately went towards Zero-Suit Samus.

A blue haired boy and another... man?(3)... walking out right after each other. The blue haired boy walked up to several people to say hi, whereas the man... who had two hair-colors, walked towards the head office without giving anyone or anything a proper salutation. Two little kids skipping together came out next, obviously excited to see some other kids at the tournament. Another blond, a woman this time, dragged off the blond man (they look related) and scolded him for going straight for a chick instead of introducing himself to everyone. A red haired girl, walked towards the blue haired boy and started whispering to him, making him blush and he shook his head. An elderly man was last, along with a long haired brunette girl, which Snake got whiplash from taking a glance and looking back.

The blue haired boy walked up onto a platform to formally introduce everyone. And when he spoke, a number of girls blushed.

"Hello everyone, we're pretty sure you wouldn't know where we came from, so I'll just skip to introductions. My name is Fayt Leingod. The two blond people over there are Cliff Fittir and Mirage. Adray is the man beside the girl, who's name is Sophia Esteed. The red haired woman is Nel Zelpher. The little boy with the tail is Roger Huxley. His girlfriend is Peppita Rossetti."

Roger got flustered and "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Pit noticed that the slender man that said nothing to anyone and asked Fayt "What about him?" And pointed to Albel, who stopped.

Fayt got a little nervous and said "That's Albel Nox, you might not want to get too close yet."

It was too late, Pit was already running and flying to greet the man, who appeared to be ticked off, and drew his sword. "Stay away MAGGOT!"

Pit stopped in his tracks, and retreated in a very effeminate fashion, making every laugh at him(4). He blushed and went over to Peach (his best friend) who started talking to him. Fayt got the impression that this was going to be difficult, Albel obviously wasn't going to be happy with many of the people there.

* * *

_5 Hours later, in the main lobby._

* * *

Master hand gathered everyone to read off the new dorm arrangements.

Dorm 1. Peach, Nel, Samus, Sophia.

Dorm 2. Zelda, Jigglypuff, Peppita, Mirage.

Dorm 3. (remaining the same) ROB, Yoshi, Mr. Game And Watch, Ice Climbers

Dorm 4. (remaining the same) Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede

Dorm 5. Fayt, Link, Wolf, Sonic

Dorm 6. Roger, Mario, Falco, Pokemon Trainer (I will refer to him as PT, as he likes to be called)

Dorm 7. Pikachu, Lucario, Snake, Cliff.

Dorm 8. Toon Link, Olimar, Adray, Lucas.

Dorm 9. Fox, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard

Dorm 10. Marth, Albel, Pit, Ike

Dorm 11. Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight

Dorm 12. Ness, Luigi, Kirby, Sheik

Albel just stared... He was stuck with that idiot fairy-boy. Pit was scared, he was stuck with evil girly-man.

"Alright everyone! To your new dorms! Unpack, and socialize with your new roomates!"

Albel, grumbled, going straight for the dorm with his bag. Pit followed behind Ike and Marth, who had to gather their things and move from dorm 9 to 10.

* * *

_In Dorm 10_

* * *

Albel was already unpacked, and his room was arranged accordingly. Or very scarily as some put, he put his bed behind the window (Pit was a strong believer in feng shui) and he stuffed his closet full of clothing, leaving the dresser empty. Or so Pit thought, he noticed that Albel was opening it, and inside were scary gauntlets. Pit jumped and ran off.

* * *

End of chapter.

I noticed that I made Pit very girly... And afraid of scary things xD Ah, I'm enjoying this no editing process.

I found the beginning a little confusing... So, as I'm not allowed to change it, I will explain it.

Those five (Pit, Link, Peach, ROB, Samus) were told to go to Master Hands office. Where he told them, hope that clears up confusion.

Umm... Footnotes are a tradition of mine... Broken once... Sadly... Should put footnotes in that story, WHICH YOU SHOULD READ :D

(1) Dorm... I'm tired of the classic 2 people per room... I wanted to try something different, so ha. Eat that conformism!

(2) Pikachu is a boy, but has an affinity for attention, and the women give him attention...

(3) Look up a picture of Albel. You'll see what I mean.

(4) Not a mean laugh, because his antics amuse everyone all the time anyways.


End file.
